What's a Soulmate
by Noriykoi
Summary: What is a Soulmate? How does it tie in to her curse, and who is Kisuke Urahara?
1. Chapter 1

So I recently got back into bleach more specifically I got into a Kisuke Urahara binge and this happened. Warning Urahara in this fic is mentally unstable although it will not be address directly. Also this fic has very dark themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own, all recognizable characters are property of Kubo.

 **What is a Soulmate?**

Walking home from school was always an experience. I had an ability that I felt was more of a curse; for as long as I could remember I could see and interact with souls of the dead. I liked to pretend that I don't.

I was not always able to tell the living from the dead. I was seven when my parent sent me to a mental institution. It was the worst three years of my life. I don't think I will ever forgive them for it either. Parents are supposed to support their child, not condemn them, they didn't even attempt normal therapy. I am at least civil to them, and some part of me still loves them.

Coming out of my thoughts, I stepped to the left just in time to avoid walking through a spirit. It was always an uncomfortable feeling. I could feel the goose bumps forming just thinking about it. I really hope he did not notice. I do not want to be followed home again.

"Hey, Akatora, how are you this fine day." The charming voice of Aida Riku sent shivers down my spine.

Aida Riku is in my class, and lately, I always seem to feel his gaze on me. This, of course, terrifies me. I turned to face him a large forced smile on my face. I had to be careful not to let my gaze slip to the group of female spirits that seemed to be haunting him. I had seen them, and it is the implication that really terrifies me.

"I'm fine, just enjoying a walk." I lied cheerfully through my teeth. I resisted flinching as one of the spirits turn her attention to me. I recognized her, from yesterday's news. She had died in the last three days. I was almost positive now that this man is killing these girls, and I am his next victim. Fuck! I wish I could turn this bastard in, but I have absolutely no proof, and if I say the spirits of his victims told me I'd be back in a nice padded say faster then you can say one two three.

"It is a great day for a walk isn't it?" He gave a sheepish and charming smile. No one is going to even suspect him. I am completely fucked!

I had very limited options in this situation. I could not go home, because he would follow me. You do not give your potential murder your home address! Ok, I've got to remember to breath, and I can not let the fear I feel cloud my mind. I have to think about my next move very carefully.

"Hm," I gave a sound of acknowledgment. " I'm planning on hanging out with some friends today."

I have to remain in a public setting. He not going to act unless were alone, so I need to keep myself surrounded by witnesses. He also probably will try to weasel his way into my routine. I must keep him away and out of my life. Yeah so beyond fucked.

"Oh, With Tatsuki- san and Orihime – san?"

Fucking hell! I repeat beyond fucked.

"No, Unfortunately, they are busy today." I lied through my teeth attempting to look put out at the situation.

"Kuchiki-san then?"

This guy is a total stalker, no other way he could have gotten all that info, I really hope he doesn't already know where I live. All right then time to stop being polite, and desperately hope this next move doesn't backfire on me.

"Aida-san it is honestly none of your business, I barely know you, and I feel uncomfortable divulging that information. Please excuse me, I do need to be going." I struggled to keep my tone firm and of a person wary of whom they were talking to without letting the fear I felt color my tone.

"Ah, Your right, of course, Akatora-san, my apologies. It just..." A blush appears across his cheeks, and he took what appeared to be a steadying breath. " Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Oh, he's good, I'll give him five stars on his acting. This guy...if I wasn't sure he was a killer, I would have believed him, I would have probably agreed to a date as well. It seems for once my curse is really useful and might even save my life.

"I'm sorry Aida-san, but I do not return your affections, please do not take it personally."

If I had not been paying close attention would not have seen the flash of rage cross his face. I could cold sweat forming on the back of my neck as the terror kept creeping in.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck!

"That is disappointing." He gave another one of those charming heart dropping smiles. "I'll just have to make you fall in love with me."

I'm beyond screwed. This fucker is not going to leave me alone. I have to figure out how to expose him and get out of being his chosen victim without becoming it. Fuck!

I give him a blinding smile as if I'm pleased with his compliment. "Not today though, I really do have to be going. Goodbye."

I gave him a wave as I began walking in the opposite direction of my home. I was surprised he did not try to stop me, perhaps I threw him off balance. I hope he didn't notice how badly I was shaking. It took all my willpower not to start running, I have to act like I'm not terrified right now. I have to be strong and hold my head high. He cannot suspect anything. I made it a few blocks, then ducked into the nearest storefront… which was a candy shop? Actually, this place will work. I am well known for my sweet tooth after all.

I stepped in and did a quick look around noting what the store carried. I also nearly jumped to the ceiling when what I assume was the shopkeeper spoke.

"Oh ho ho, a customer."

I looked blankly at the man taken in his appearance. The first thought was creepy, the second, that hat should have died a long time ago. I really don't like that fashion disaster of a hat.

"Not exactly," I chirped with false cheer and blindingly fake smile. "I'm just using this place to hide from a man who I'm positive is out to kill me if he can ever get me alone."

I received a weird look from the man. It seems my nerves got the best of me and turn me into a blabbermouth; I really need to get that under control. Hopefully, he will just laugh it off and not think too deeply into it.

" I will, of course, make a purchase before I leave."

The man snapped out a fan from his sleeve still regarding me with a strange expression. I ignored it and began to look around. I observed him from the corner of my eye. He was really attractive if I could just get past that darn hat. Damn it, I should not be thinking...oooh Mars Bars.

I thought they stopped making these.

"Have you found something you like?" His breath was hot on my ear.

Holy fucking shit! When the hell did he move! I think he just gave me a heart attack.

The box I had picked up, tumbled to the floor spilling the contents. Today is just not my day.

"Oh dear me, I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you, miss?"

I stared at him, my jaw gaping open. Did he just…? This guy is smooth as silk.

" I'm Akatora Tsunaki," I replied dryly as I managed to pick my jaw up. " And sir I'll have to inform you that you are not smooth Mr.?"

He flashed me a toothy grin from behind his fan. "Urahara Kisuke. Owner of this lovely establishment."

Oh my god! He the lovable asshole type.

The grin became even bigger if possible. "The lovable asshole am I?"

I turned to stone. Not literally, but I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Also, I didn't know my breast could blush, you learn something new every day. I really can't believe I said that out loud. Damn you mouth to brain filter; work properly!

"I..um..I...I apologize, I did not mean to say that out loud." I mumble to him. "Anyway, I would like to … purchase … where did the Mars Bars go?"

I stared at the ground where the box used to be. What the…? I jumped as the box was shoved under my nose. I stared blankly at the box, and then to Urahara-san. This guy is a ninja! That's kind of cool, but still creepy!

He started laughing when I snatched the box out of his hands. I stared blankly. And now he is literally rolling on the floor laughing. Asshole.

"Ba ha ha ha. Your expression!"

Glad to know I'm good entertainment, asshole. "Urahara-san you really should not make fun of paying customers." I squeaked out indignantly.

The asshole laughed even harder. Oh, fuck it!

I huffed pulling the box closed to my chest as I began heading to the checkout. Then nearly jumped out of my skin as Kurosaki-san ran out from the back of the shop and out the door dressed in black. Kuchiki-san followed behind him also dressed in black, and was that a sword on Kurosaki- san back.

"Ah Urahara-San does Kurosaki-San and Kuchiki-san work here?"

His laughter stopped, and he was suddenly in front of me. His expression was hard. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Oh, so you saw them then?"

I gave him a weird look at his question. "Kind of hard to miss when they ran right past me."

"That's true." He agreed. He looks thoughtful for a moment his fan covering his face. Then he looked at me again. "So Akatora-chan have you always been able to see spirits?"

The box in my hands almost fell to the ground again. I was in complete shock, how did he know? What did I do...

"Are you going to answer me Akatora-chan?"

"Yes I have, but how did you..." I trailed off.

"Hm, that is the question, isn't it? That is a secret." He waved his finger in front of his face, smirking at my stupefied expression.

Asshole.

"Are you always such an unbearable asshole." I snapped at him without thinking. Damn mouth to brain filter, why do you keep failing me. I despaired as I realized what I said. "I apologize, that was very impolite of me." I quickly tried to backpedal.

Urahara started to laugh again. Well, I guess I didn't offend him, good, that would be beyond awkward. Actually, this is already way past awkward, and he is still a damn asshole.

"My you are interesting." His laughter stopped and his gaze turned calculating. " I think I would like to get to know you better, it not every day I meet a cute girl able to see spirits. I can offer you much information on the matter of spirits if you'd like."

I felt a shiver go through me at his intense gaze, and oh my even with that horrid hat he looked like sex on legs. What was he saying? I'm sure it something important. Oh my look at those pecks, they are so drool-worthy. Wait? what? Brain stop going off track!

"Can you tell me why I can see them?" I asked as I realized what he just offered.

"I could." He agreed without elaborating, looking all too smug for my taste.

"Will you?" I all but growled. "I would really like to know why I have this curse."

His gazed burned as he steps toward me and pluck the box of chocolate out of my hands tossing It lightly to the side. I backed up until I was against the wall, his arm on either side of my head caging me. I felt fear sap through me. What… what happening? It's like his personality did a complete one-eighty.

"A curse?" He growled. "Who made you think like that?"

I swallowed hard. What could I say? Wait it's really none of his business! I pushed at him but he didn't budge at all. It was like pushing at a concrete wall.

"Its really none of your business. Now let me go." I was firm. I had to be firm, even though I wanted to melt like butter.

His arms enveloped me in a vice of a hug pulling my body completely against his, It was nice. I should be terrified, but instead, it felt nice, and I felt safe for the first time in my life. This should not be my reaction to this situation.

"It became my business the moment you walked in my store, and I felt the pull of my soul. You probably feel really safe right now like nothing can hurt you right now, and the moment I pull away you will feel like your world is ending. This phenomenon is the pull of soul mates. I m sure you've at least heard of soulmates." His grip becomes tighter as I became almost hypnotized by his voice. Some part of me believed every word he said because I did feel the pull he spoke of.

"Since the moment you walked in my store, I knew I was going to make you mine, learn everything I could about you, Make myself the center of your world. I'm not a nice man Tsunaki-chan, I will utterly destroy anyone who tries to separate me from you, now that you are within my grasp. I didn't plan to tell you all this yet. I was going to make you fall for me first, but knowing the other half of my soul is in my grasp...well let's just say I snapped at hearing you refer to any part of your self in a negative way." He kept rambling at me. Oh god, this is not good, but with every word I hear him speak, the more I believe him.

The mix of emotions I feel is even more terrifying, I am scared of him now, but I also want everything he's offering. I want to be his possession. Still…

"Urahara-san you do not know me and I do not know you. I don't know if anything you just told me is true, and even if it is… well I am not a fool who will believe...mph"

He's kissing me! It completely dominating and full of desperation. What the fuck. Is he grouping me now? The asshole! My lungs are starting to burn now. I start struggling against is hold again causing him to pull away. I greedily gasp for air.

"You do not get to reject me Tsunaki." he nipped at my ear. " I will not let you."

He adjusts his hold so he has one arm firmly around my waist holding me in place. The other is now free, and gently tracing the shape of my face.

"I wonder if I could make you disappear, and keep you chained to my bed. I'd know you were safe then." He mumbled.

The blood in my veins turned to ice. No matter the attraction or the strange mix of emotions I get from him holding me, I need to get far away from him now. If what he says is true, and he is my soulmate, I'm still running as far away as possible, if I can. He a fucking Yandere. That is not good for anyone I come in contact with.

"Urahara-san, please let me go this isn't right. I'm sorry if you think I'm your soulmate, but even so, this isn't the way..." My sentence cut off as he brought up a cute bunny cartilage like thing and pressed a button. A pink smoke was the last thing I saw as my world went dark. I heard him mutter in a dark voice before my conscious left me completely.

"I told you Tsunaki, you do not get to reject me."

I awoke slowly and disoriented. What happened, the last thing I can remember is I was going to ...something to do with chocolate. I shifted realizing my pillow wasn't a pillow. I jerked, but my movement was halted with a warm hand.

"Ah your awake Akatora-chan, I was worried when you passed out."

Who? Urahara-san?

"I passed out?" I gasped out. I've never passed out before, but the amount of adrenaline and fear running through my system, it's entirely possible. "Urahara-san right? My memory a little fuzzy."

"Yes, you were in the middle of purchasing this box of chocolate, and you just went down. It was kind of scary."

"I thank you for your hospitality Urahara-san, but I really must be going home," I said as I notice how dark it was outside.

He gave a look that I could not read. Then he gave a heartbreaking smile. "Then I must insist I walk you home. It not safe for a young lady such as your self to walk alone at night."

I really wanted to take him up on it, especially with Aida san still after me. I know he's not going to give up either. I nodded to myself decision made.

"That probably a good idea, thank you, sir." I accepted his offer.

The walk home was full of small talk, and as I got to know Urahara-san better I felt safer, if he had wanted to hurt me he could have done it while I was sleeping, and all he did was let me sleep on him. He was very attractive, once I got past the hat he used to hide his attractiveness behind.

There was only one problem with my developing crush. Urahara is at least in his late twenties to early thirties, and I know that most older men do not dally with high school students. Why did I have a fetish for older men?

Once we arrived at my home I gave a polite bow and thanked him. He grinned sheepishly at me before giving me a discount coupon for his store. On the back, however, was a number. Smooth, maybe he does like me.

I gave him a smile and promised to visit again in the future. I watched his eyes light up.

"Goodbye Urahara-san. I will stop by later, just keep Mars Bars in stock and I guarantee I'll be there." He smirked at that.

"I shall." Then he took my hand and laid a kiss on my knuckles. I could have swooned right then and there.

"Till next time Akatora-Chan."

I waved at him before heading into my home. That strange, the door is unlocked. I walk in and scream at the sight before me. Then the scent hits, and I almost throw up. The remains of my parents are everywhere. The air shifts behind me and I look up to see Urahara-san looking shocked. His knuckles were white as he tightened his grip on his cane.

I know who did this, but I have no proof and now I don't know what to do. I need to call the police first. Hey, I didn't know he had a cell phone...my next task is to locate my parent's spirits, with the way they were killed I positive they have yet to move on although perhaps they too are haunting their killer.

Well if that was the case, I'd see them tomorrow at school. I thought darkly to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts by a gloved hand touching me. Oh, paramedics. Why are they touching me I was not injured. Hey, get rid of the penlight of doom, it's annoying.

"You were right sir, she is in shock. We will get her taken care of. Come along."

I glared at the paramedic, "No I'm fine, and if I am a little bit shell-shocked well that to be expected, after all, I did just come home to find my parents gruesomely murderer. So fuck off!"

So maybe I'm not quite myself right now, no big deal.

"Just for the record, you are refusing treatment at this time." I gave him a stern glare. "Okay, do you know what you're going to do tonight because you can not stay so you do not disturb the crime scene." The paramedic asked gently.

"umm..." I could stay with Orihime, but at the same time, I don't want her to try to force me to try her cooking. Maybe Tatsuki. Yeah, no she scares me just a bit. I have no idea where Rukia lives, and well I could always try Ichigo.

"She can stay with me tonight." Urahara san offered. Well, at least I'd have a roof over my head. "Tsunaki." He directed to me holding out his hand. I took the hand, mentally wondering why he used my first name, unless… well, they would be suspicious if we didn't have a closeness right?

"Thank you Kisuke"

"Its no problem let get you..." I suddenly felt dizzy, is that the shock wearing off, oh I'm falling. Kisuke caught me before I hit the ground. " Are you okay?"

"I'm scared. I m so scared, please don't abandon me. I don't want to die, and I know he still going to be after me, please don't leave me alone." I could barely make sense of what I'm saying and I will be surprised if he could.

His face took on an expression of gentleness while his eye darkened with an emotion I could not identify as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Never." His voice was but a whisper. Despite the events of tonight, I feel safe, as if nothing can hurt me while I'm in his arms. He hoisted me up and carried me the rest of the way to his shop. I passed out in his arms long before we arrived the night's events just too much.

I jerk straight into wakefulness the next morning.

I surveyed my surroundings, that's right Kisuke san took me to his home last night, after my parents… My stomach heaved at the memory and I threw up into a bucket conveniently placed by the bed.

On a night side table, there was a glass of water and acetaminophen. Interesting that he knew just what I would need to help me. That speaks either experience or research. I hope it research, I'd hate that anyone would experience what I just went through.

"Ah my lovely guest, how are you this morning." Kisuke barged in the room a big grin on his face. What. The. Fuck! How the fuck is he so cheerful first thing in the morning. Ugh, my stomach is still rolling. Fucking Asshole!

I attempted to convey my contempt for his actions through a glare. The stupid grin on his face got even wider if possible. The Asshole.

"What a scary face! I just wanted to let you know I took the liberty of calling your school and explaining the situation. You have the week off to get everything in order."

My glare melted away and I gaped at him in disbelief. He… I felt something wet hit my hand, am I crying? Why is he being so kind? People are not kind, and any kindness is because they want something. So what does he want?

"Thank you Urahara-san."

"Kisuke, call me Kisuke." He pouted about me. Why is that face so adorable.

"Okay, Then you can Tsunaki," Why did I give him permission to call me by name!

Oh, my heavens! That smile! Why am I so attracted to this man?

"Is there any way I can go and get some of my things today. I would like to take a shower, and I have nothing to wear." I asked wrinkling my nose at the smell of my clothes. " Why is he grinning at me like that?

"Unfortunately, your home is still under investigation, however, I do have some clothes you can wear." The damn fan was out again. It seriously needs to die. I stared blankly at the clothes that seemed to magically appear on the futon. The fuck! I looked up at him then back at the clothes. This guy is fucking Ninja, and now there is a towel. If I wasn't so freaked out this would be cool.

"Has anyone ever told you your Ninja?" I asked still focused on the items that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"No, now go wash up, the bathroom is two doors down." He patted me on the head like a small child. Asshole.

I examined the clothes and felt my eyebrow twitch. I turned to express my irritation at the clothes he had left for me, but he was gone. I sighed it was better than nothing, but I was changing as soon as my clothes were clean. I did not want to look like a female version of him, and this shade of green... yuck.

The shower was heavenly, the hot water soothing the tension out of my muscles. I have a week to figure out what to do about Aida-san. I need to find proof, but what can I... I have an idea, but it's risky because I have to be in close quarters with him. I need to talk to the spirits that surround him. I need to accept his invitation for a date. Ugh, not something I want to do.

"Tsunaki-Chan, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. I'll be back then to show you around." Kisuke said through the door.

I grimaced a little at the thought of any food. I'm not sure I could eat without thinking about last night, and throwing up again. I finished up and got dressed in that horrible outfit. Why is there a hat?! The asshole, well jokes on him I refuse to wear that tragedy of a hat. I left the hat on the toilet as I stepped out of the bathroom, and right into Kisuke chest.

Well, this is awkward. Why does he have to have such a sexy chest? Also, when did I become such a pervert? I kind of just want to lick him all over. I managed to pull my eyes from his chest and up to his face. His eyes are like raging storm clouds. I was moving closer before I even realized what I was doing.

My lips met his. I watched his eyes widen in surprise. Then they narrowed a dark emotion I could not recognize flashed through them. I was pulled flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Then he pushed me away. I was angry all of five seconds before I realized he looked guilty.

"I should not have done that, Tsunaki-Chan. I feel like I was taken advantage of your emotional state. However, if you wish to peruse a relationship with me we will talk after breakfast. If you were looking for something to take away your pain... I will not be used." His voice was dark on the last line.

I shivered, I hadn't really been think anything when I kissed him; damn my hormones, but now I need to. I know I have a crush on him, darn him for being my type; and that I find him attractive Just being near him made me feel safe. So no I was not looking to use him like that at least, but did I want a relationship with him? I think so, I was thinking it last night wasn't I?

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I did not realize he had been leading me to the dining room, I didn't realize I was moving period. Oops, I really need to work on my awareness. I was startled as Kisuke moved me like I was a doll to sit at the table.

There were other people at the table, and I'm dressed exactly like Kisuke, and why is that tragedy of a hat on my head? Kisuke you asshole!

"Kisuke-Kun." My voice was so surgery sweet, it could induce cavities.

"Yes, Tsunaki-Chan?" He sing-songed from behind his fan.

"Your an asshole." I deadpanned.

The two children at the table burst into laughter, While the tall wall of a man sunglasses glinted. Wait? sunglasses? Why was he wearing them indoors, and how could I read his expressions. Meh, I'll think about it later.

"Ah, I should introduce you to the other residents of the Urahara Shoten. Jinta's the redhead, Uyruru is the little girl, and Tessai here is the one responsible for our lovely breakfast." Kisuke joyfully waved that stupid fan in front of his face as he introduced everyone in turn. "Everyone this Tsunaki-chan, she will be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted. "I apologize for my inappropriate language, but Kisuke-san seems to bring out the worst in me."

"Boss does that to everyone." Jinta snickered at me.

"I'm sorry for laughing," Ururu said shyly.

"Hmmm." Tessai just stared at me. I think, it hard to tell with those sunglasses.

Kisuke sat down right beside me so close his knees were touching mine. I don't know if I can last through breakfast if he going to be a tease. I might try to kiss him again. Once again I wonder what attracts me to this man. Stupid lovable asshole.

"Why thank you for the complement Tsunaki-chan." Kisuke grinned at me.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked red creeping up my body.

Everyone at the table nodded. I am so mortified. Oh, look Miso soup, time to eat. Yes, I am changing the subject. I don't know what it is about this man, but I seem to lose all of my control around him. It actually a little bit scary.

I focus all my attention on breakfast as I try to calm down and gather my scrambled thoughts. At least I tried to, I jump as I felt a hand grab and squeeze my ass. Oh My God! There are children at the table, and he just… I glanced at him, and he appeared as if he didn't just fondle me.

"Relax Tsunaki-chan, no one is going to bite," His breath hot on my ear. "Well, not unless you want too."

My chopsticks tumbled to the table clattering loudly.

"Umm, Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I made a quick excuse and all but ran out of the room. What the hell does he think he doing?

I stopped right outside the restroom, and just leaned against the door trying to catch my breath. That didn't last long before I was grabbed and pulled into a bedroom. I yelped, as I tried to regain my bearings.

"Now, I decided I couldn't wait to have that talk with you Tsunaki. What do you want to do about our attraction to each other?" Did he do all that just to have an excuse to leave the table? I glanced up at him biting my lip. "You need to stop that or I won't be able to stop myself from taking a taste before our conversation is over if you don't."

I squeaked. I was attracted to a pervert. Ice ran through my veins as I realized something. "I am attracted to you, but I just realized we can't pursue anything yet. My age is. . . well by law I'm too young to be in a relationship with you." I didn't want him to get in trouble if we got caught. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

I was pulled against him, and kissed senseless. "I told you to stop doing that, I find it irresistible. Forget about our ages, they don't matter. What do you want? I know exactly what I want. I want to fuck you into my mattress, make you come until all you can think about that feeling, fill you up over and over until your stomach starts to swell. I want you to completely submit to me, and become mine. I not a nice man, and I don't have much of a moral compass, so I don't care about your age, I don't care that it is considered wrong to have my way with you. The only thing I care about is that you want me to."

I swallowed hard. Why the fuck did that turn me on so much? "I … I want you." I stuttered to get out. " I want a relationship, I want to see where this goes." I was so nervous I was shaking. Then Kisuke started chuckling darkly.

"Good." That was all he said before I was thrown on the bed. I laid there stunned. Was this really happening right now? My hands were lifted above my head, and I felt cold metal clamp down on my wrists. Did he just?

"What are you doing?" There was fear creeping into my voice. His hand was touching all over now the shirt on what I was wearing forced open as he seemed to be trying to map every inch of me. I pulled at the shackles.

He paused, admiring the view, then bent down to give me a desperate kiss, he was not being gentle, and I liked it. I can't believe I like it.

"I'm going to fuck you into this mattress, don't expect to be able to walk when I'm done, I don't do gentle or restraint. I like seeing you helpless like this." As he said he slid the pants I was wearing off me. He caressed my legs for a moment, almost a soothing gesture.

Oh my god. He was really doing this, he really going to fuck me. Two fingers were shoved into me, and I winced. That felt less than pleasant.

"My, my, my...My Tsunaki is a virgin." His voice was so possessively dark that a shiver of fear ran through me. "Now I going to fuck you even harder, I'm going to make you always remember that your everything now belongs to me." He was undressing now. I was frozen, I could stop this right? All I had to do was say something. Say something damn it! Oh my god, he so big, that not going to fit. It was all I could do just to breath. I felt amazing right now, I was also felt completely terrified. Why did this turn me on so much?

"Now Tsunaki, Scream for me." He rasped in my ear.

Condom! The desperate thought crossed my mind.

"Condom, please, I'm not on birth control," I yelled before he could enter me. He paused, then grinned at me darkly.

"What a shame, I don't use condoms. I guess you'll just have to get pregnant, now Scream for me."

What? No, no, no! This can't… My frantic thoughts cut off at the searing pain that shot through me. I let out an earth-shattering scream. It hurt… oh god, it hurts. I was crying. He didn't let me adjust either. It only took a few minutes for my tune to change. I was still in so much pain, but it had turned a euphoria. He fuck me hard, I don't know how long, I just know it hurt, but at the same time it felt really good.

Something inside me snapped, and I was screaming again, this time in rapture.

"Oh my my, you came already, lets see if I can get you to come again before I finish."

I just focused on breathing. I couldn't think, only feel. I never felt this good. His pace quickend again, I found that at this moment I didn't care. I should be terrified, of he risk, but I wasn't. My world shattered again as he came. I blacked out.

I woke up in a lot of pain, but I had been cleaned and dressed, that was nice. I hissed my body protesting any kind of movement. He was there helping me sit up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly in my ear. "I don't know what exactly came over me, i've never been that brutal before, all my worst traits, that I keep deep inside my self just came to the surface, I did try to be a gentleman, but it's really not my nature."

"I like it." I rasped. "I like every second of what happened, and I feel free."

I was pulled aginst him again in a hug, before he pulled away to reach for the side table. He handed me some pain pills and a plan b pill. I looked at it deciding what I was going to do.

"Do you want me to take that pill?" I question watch him shift unconfortably. 

"No, not really, but it's not my choice. I all but raped you Tsunaki." He looked so guilty, but I didn't try to stop him, I wanted it, even though it terrified me.

"If I had asked you to stop, would you?" I had to know.

"I don't know."

I looked at the pill in his hand again, grabbed it, then threw it across the room. Then I glared at him.

"I won't let you go now." His voice was dark again.

"I already knew that, but I only want you to promise me one thing," I was glaring as I said this. "Never erase my memories again! If I don't get to reject you, you better treasure the fuck out of me."

I must have thrown him off balance, because his eyes widened. I am bitter that I remembered what he did to me, but I also saw the very core of his being after I passed out. Soulmates huh? It doesn't matter, but I understood him even more than I understood my self right now. He'd been alone and hurting for a very long time now, and I saw it all.

"I sorry. I didn't think you would remember, but I still shouldn't have done it. I feel like i'm out of control of my self around you, I never want to let you leave my side."

"After everything I saw, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Soulmates huh? I don't love you yet Kisuke, but I will, I saw the very core of your being, I can't walk away after that. My manipulative, amoral lonely assassin of squad 2, my lonely captain of squad 12, and my lonely framed exile. I've seen it all, and I understand."

He pulled me against him again in a bone crushing hug, and sobbed into my shoulder. He mumble 'Thank you.' over and over. He really been alone for far to long, and it turned him into this desperate man, who clung to me so desperately, because I was truly his, my very soul was his other half, his sanity, his clarity, and the very reason I can see the dead, because my Kisuke is not alive or human, because he is of the dead. My soul reaper. My soulmate.

I see the path before me very clearly, and I have accepted it. I'm sure of what I have to do, but first I have a few loose ends to tie up.


	2. Chapter 2

So This story was supposed to be complete, and then I started writing, and this happened. So enjoy Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own, all recognizable characters are the property of Tite Kubo.

Chapter 2

"Kisuke? Why is Kurosaki-san passed out on the floor?" I asked eyeing Ichigo with a sense of disdain. He was leaving blood on Tessai freshly clean floors.

Five days. That how long I been staying at Urahara Shoten. It is also how long I've been in a relationship with Urahara Kisuke. A very unusual relationship considering everything. I sighed thinking about everything I had learned about soulmate and Soul Reapers. Every soul technically had a soulmate, unfortunately, the chances of meeting said soulmate were astronomical.

Soul Reapers are the most likely to find their soulmate, but even so, there are only three known pairs in the last 500 years that how rare it is to find and recognize one's soulmate. Way to recognize a soulmate includes, instant attraction, a feeling of being safe, and when the two are at their most intimate, a sharing of the very core of their soul.

The memory transfer I experienced was thankfully very brief, and most of what I saw withing Kisuke soul slipped very quickly out of my mind. Thank goodness for that, I might have gone insane if it had stayed. Kisuke is coping well enough, but I can tell his past has really messed him up quite a bit. The knowledge had stayed, but it was like I had read it from a book instead of experienced it.

"Mmm, I may have overdone it during training." Kisuke offered, a wicked smirk across his face. I almost facepalmed. Why was he such a man-child most the time?

"In other words, you got annoyed when he unknowingly cut into your cuddle time as you call it." I knew I had hit the nail on the head when that annoying fan came out to hide his smirk growing even more.

"Kisuke, you are impossible." I sighed as I took a seat getting comfortable, and ignore Ichigo's unconscious form five feet in front of me.

"Does that mean I don't get any cuddles?" It very sad when a centuries-old man can pout like that. I ask again why is he such a man-child?

"I suppose if you can behave, I can... mph." I was cut off as the man literally glomped me. What the fuck! Asshole.

I ended up in the awkward position of half laying on the floor, with him rubbing his head against my chest and somehow that stupid hat was still on his head. I really hate that hat.\

"I always behave." I held back a snicker at his petulant response. I then put his hat to the side before I started playing with his hair. Just sitting here with him like this, it was nice.

"Hey Tsunaki," He asked softly. I gave him a sound of acknowledgment. "Don't do anything stupid, or I really will chain you to my bed." His soft voice went to a dark baritone, that was only slightly terror-inducing to me.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" I question. I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"You go back to school tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid, and do not confront Riku Aida, I will know if you do, and I will punish you. You really do not want me to punish you."

How did he know? I haven't said anything, although I did plan to, at some point.

"Ichigo-kun, although he doesn't know it yet, will be by tomorrow to walk you to school, and I will be there in the afternoon to pick you up. I already have a plan in place to deal with Aida, so I don't want you anywhere near him, do you understand me Tsunaki?" He had raised up so he could look me in the eyes with his intense stormy gray gaze.

I stared right back, frozen in place, I wasn't even breathing. I hissed as the finger on my thigh tightened, but at least I was breathing again.

"I said, Do you understand me Tsunaki." His voice was stone hard, causing my stomach to roll in nervousness.

"I understand," I replied submissively.

"Good." He gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Tsunaki."

"How did you know? I know I didn't say anything." I asked slowly thinking back to see if I had said anything at all.

"I was researching you," He said shamelessly. "I also remember what you said when you first entered my shop, something about hiding from someone who was trying to kill you. After what happened at you parents home, I hacked the CC V camera's, which is how I discovered Riku Aida. You were very uncomfortable talking to him, and you walked directly to my shop after your brief conversation with him. I have no idea what you were actually planning to do, but I know you were going to do something."

Wow! I was completely awed by this man and his genius. Soul Society didn't know what they willingly threw away when they unfairly condemned him. I could be biased though.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll do my best to stay away from him, but we do share a class, and he is going to try to get me alone regardless, what should I do if he manages to succeed?" I asked because I really was afraid he would find a way to corner me alone?

Kisuke shifted so he could reach into his shirt. He pulled out a gorgeous ring, and a stylish watch, both items exhibited his special touch. He grabbed my left hand and slid the ring on, then he fastens the watch on to my wrist.

"The ring serves two purposes: One it will allow me to track your location as long as you have it on, and Two it lets everyone know that you are off limits. The watch, besides functioning like a normal watch also has two additional purposes. You see the purple and blue buttons?" He paused waiting for my acknowledgment. "Push those at the same time and it will send a panic alert to this one." He pulls out another watch and fastens it on his own wrist.

"The second purpose of the watch is to monitor your vitals, all information will also be sent to this watch." He gestured to his own watch.

This man, he thinks of everything, and just to keep me safe. I am fascinated by his mind, by him, part of it is being his soulmate I know, but even so, I keep being pulled deeper and deeper into him. I caress his face as if in a trance. He freezes, surprised at the sudden comforting gesture, cutting off whatever else he was going to say. I feel so loved, I'm so happy right now.

This lonely broken man will always be mine, just as I will always be his. I'm the one who chases his loneliness away, and he will keep safe even from my own demons. I leaned down and captured his lips in a chaste and loving kiss.

He jolted in surprise. He is always surprised when I initiated anything. I don't know if I truly love him yet, but I definitely fell something I've never felt before I met this man, and I know he feels something other than possessiveness, although he is definitely possessive.

"Akatora-Chan!" Ichigo had woke up. I pulled away from the kiss and almost laughed at Ichigo sitting up looking both disgusted and shocked. He had his finger pointed at us accusingly, and his face was color of a strawberry, all in all, it was amusing.

"What the hell! Don't you know this man is the worst kind of old pervert!? Why are you kissing him?!" He yelled at me.

Well, he's not wrong, Kisuke is definitely the worst kind of pervert. The fact that he currently rearranging our positions so that I'm sitting between his legs with my back against his chest, had Ichigo gaping I was so amused by Ichigo's flabbergasted expression that I couldn't help but mess with him. I totally blame Kisuke for this side of me. Yep, it all his fault.

"Well, why wouldn't I kiss my fiance?" I pouted innocently at him. He seemed to forget how to breath turning sheet white. "Kurosaki-Kun are you okay, you look pale?"

I felt Kisuke chest shaking against my back in silent laughter.

"Fiance? Isn't he too old for you?!" He sputtered at us.

"Age is just a number. No one can help who they fall in love with, and what this man can do with his mouth.. mph." I was cut off by Kisuke hand covering my mouth. Ah, he ruined my fun. I licked his hand but got no reaction.

"Ah Kurosaki-Kun, I was unaware you knew my Tsunaki." He brought the fan out, but I'm sure it didn't look right without the hat. In fact, the image that popped into my head was amusing, and I quickly reached out to keep his hat hostage. "Can you do me a huge favor, and walk her to school tomorrow? I worry you see, and after what happened to her parents, well I'm sure you understand."

All my good mood went out the window with the mention of my parents. Damn Aida! I glared at the hat in my hand before reaching to give it back to Kisuke. I no longer wanted to hold it hostage since I wasn't feeling playful anymore.

Ichigo's demeanor changed as well. It was rare for anyone to see such a soft expression on his face as opposed to his usual scowl. "Yeah, I'll be here." He agreed to Kisuke request with a soft tone I never thought I'd hear from him. I am not a close friend, I'm not even in the same class, I was in freshman year, but after that we never shared the same class, so we only got to see each other during lunch, and after school, I just kept drifting away from them, but still friendly, but also always alone.

I huffed and turned in Kisuke arms. Its hard to believe how quickly I lost everything, but I gain just as much. It is somewhat of a comfort, but my life has still been completely flipped upside down.

"Hey Kisuke, I'm hungry, so I'm going to find Tessai," I informed him softly as I untangled myself from him. He grabbed my arm, making me face him. His eyes were a soft and gentle light gray I had yet to see, it was nice.

I heard Ichigo cough, and mumble something about lovebirds. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, amused at his strawberry red face.

"Tell him I want oden," Kisuke demanded petulantly. I snorted, Tessai will cook what he wants. Kisuke can only hoping I can sway him, yeah right, not even going to try Tessai intimidates me.

"I'll tell him, but don't expect a miracle."

And there goes the fan hiding his amusement. That silly adorable man-child. I think I can truly be happy with him, and its not something I had thought before this moment.

Dinner, surprise surprise, was not Oden. It was sushi. I really did try, but like I told Kisuke I didn't expect a miracle. I think Tessai made if form me anyway, so I really can't complain. I do so love sushi.

Kisuke made a hilarious face when he entered the room, then sighed as he took his seat beside me. He ate his dinner without complaint regardless. I held back a snort of amusement while Tessai sunglasses radiated smugness. Seriously though, how does he emote via sunglasses? It a mystery not even Kisuke has yet to solve, and believe me he has tried.

I was content to eat in silence, occasionally fending off a wondering hand from Kisuke, while listening to Jinta and Ururu, all in all, it was a very pleasant dinner.

Sometime later I was just leaving the bathroom after having a nice relaxing shower, when I found myself literally swept off my feet, then deposited on Kisuke bed. I've decided I hate flash step by the way, but at least I know how he was being so ninja, well besides being a literal ninja at one point in the past.

"Kisuke mph." He cut me off with a possessive kiss. I really wish he would stop doing that.

"Mine." He nipped at my ear. I shivered the beginnings of desire coursing through my veins

"When the guardianship Papers go through, I'm having Tessai pull you out of school. It make me, " He paused looking for the right word. "Irritable," he finally settled on. "That you will be surrounded by teenage boys." His expression as he said this was of pure disgust.

Irritable. Right, he was thinking about all the way's he could murder anyone who even looked at me wrong. Well time to pacify him before he gets the bright idea to act on his thoughts.

"You know I belong only to you. I will always belong to you." I whispered, running my finger through his hair in a calming gesture, at least I hope it's calming. His lips found my neck nipping and sucking in a way I knew would leave hickies. Damn it Kisuke!

"Mmh, that right, you do only belong to me." He then bit down on my neck hard. Ouch! You Asshole! I thought at him. "Mine to mark, all mine." He paused glancing at the shackles on the wall, then back to me.

"I wonder, should I restrain you my dear, you seem to love it oh so much." He teased. I huffed, a blush across my face. The Asshole would do whatever he wanted to anyway. I was pointedly ignoring the fact that I do like being restrained. I turned my attention back to Kisuke and suppressed a growl, the asshole still had to many clothes on, while he had me stripped down to almost nothing.

I decided I needed to be more aggressive. I grabbed him by his shirt, feeling enjoyment in the way his eyes widen as I pulled him down into a harsh kiss. Then I flipped us so I was the one on top, slightly surprised he let me. He hates it when he's not the one in control.

"My Tsunaki, I think I like this side of you." He drawled in a rough voice. I froze unsure of what to do next. I had it all planned out, and he speaks and everything flies out of my head.

"Kisuke, I... I don't know what to do next." I squeaked my face flushed scarlet.

He chuckled at my floundering. My blush darkened even more. He flipped us again so he was back on top. "I appreciated the effort, but I think I should lead for now."

I couldn't help but agree with him. My night was very pleasant, the only complaint, another round of Kisuke memories were left floating around in my head for a couple of hours part of being his soulmate is just a little bit annoying. The only high note was that it was an equal sharing, I noticed when he made coffee like I would this morning, without even realizing it. I had been half way through making Tea, I don't even like tea, when he took a sip before he spit it out. He looked at the mug like it was some sort of unknown object.

"What?" He sputters in disbelief. I grabbed it out of his hand and replaced it with the tea I had made. Yuck!

"You know, this could get just a little bit annoying." I deadpanned.

He gave a grunt of acknowledgment, sipping on the tea in complete bliss. I took a sip of the coffee and made a face. What the hell? How do you mess up Instant Coffee?

"How do you make better Tea then me? You don't like it, and it taste like you made it all your life." I shrugged my shoulders. How the hell was I supposed to know?

"Kisuke you know more about what's happening then I do. By the way, how did you screw up Instant coffee? This travesty taste like paint thinner. All you literally do is open a packet and stir it into hot water." I deadpanned. I eyed the mug and then promptly dumped down the kitchen sink. Seriously how the hell do you mess up Instant Coffee? Ugh.

"Boss is not allowed to cook for a reason. He somehow manages to burn water." Jinta said as he emerged dressed for school. He grabbed a couple of packets of pop tarts, throwing one at Ururu head as she also turned the corner.

"Sorry." She mumbled, "But Tessai-san really looks scared any time Kisuke- san even looks at a stove." She was poking her finger together in a timid manner.

Kisuke was looking more and more depressed with each word that came out of their mouths. I did a double take. Were those mushrooms? Kisuke no, get out of the emo corner. On the bright side its kind of relieving that he not good at everything.

"Hey, Strawberry is here!" Jinta Yelled from the door way. Ichigo stepped in glaring at the boy before punishing him with a noogie.

"Don't call me strawberry brat!"

Ichigo really hates being called strawberry. Like really hates it. I pouted then sighed.

"I guess it time for me to go then." I really did not want to go back to school. I got as far as the door before I turned around and ran back to Kisuke and tackled him in a bone crushing hug. " I don't want to go." I pouted at him.

Kisuke head perked up, with a goofy grin slowly stretching across his face. He would take any excuse for me to stay with him. "Well in that case… Ouch Kurosaki-Ku that hurts!" He complained with a pout.

I blinked in disorientation. Ichigo had some how pulled me away from Kisuke, and was currently stepping on Kisuke back holding him down to the ground. I'm apparently not aloud to skip school, and Kisuke is not allowed to encourage such behavior in me.

"Oh hell no! Hat and Clogs you are not encouraging delinquent behavior in Akatora-chan, and you…." Ichigo turned his rage towards me. "We're going to be late for school if we don' hurry up." Where did the rage go? Ichigo confuses me some times. He was still a grouchy pants though.

I gave I Ichigo the puppy eyes hopping they were still effective. "But Ichigo-Kun why are you being so mean? Kisuke was just trying to help make me feel better, and I've heard you skip all the time, so why can't I skip just today? Please!" I pulled the ultimate move as I said this, and pouted my lip just right in conjunction with the puppy eyes.

I heard a loud thump, and Kisuke groans about lethal weapons. Ichigo was staring at me flat on his ass, his face that lovely shade of strawberry, with his mouth hanging wide open. Kisuke now that Ichigo had released him had turned over so he was laying on his side holding a hand to a now bloody nose.

I blinked. What just happened?

Ichigo quickly stood, looking highly uncomfortable, he also seemed to be avoiding looking straight at me.

Eh? What wrong with Ichigo?

Ichigo coughed into his hand. It was the kind of a cough some one did in highly awkward situations. I don't get it.

"Yeah I skip sometimes, but you are not me, and you are not going to follow in my footsteps. So your going." Ichigo shifted still avoiding looking at me directly still red. Its so cute, I just want to tease him. I paused at the random though. Damn it Kisuke, stop influencing my sense of amusement.

I pouted my lip out again before I grumble at him petulantly. "Alright, I'll go. I'll see you after school Kisuke."

Kisuke gave me a thumbs up, while his other hand was unsuccessfully trying to stem the flow of blood. I still don't know what caused him to bleed like that in the first place, and It worries me just a little. I'll ask later if it really serious Tessai will take care of it.

"See you, my dear."

I blushed as I ducked out the door behind Ichigo, I was so not ready for today. On the bright side thanks to the combined efforts of Kisuke and Tessai-san I was not to far behind on my school work, on the down side I learned Kisuke is a harsh task master. He made me finish every thing in one sitting no less, that Tessai-san had brought back the other day. Kisuke told me that if I didn't finish it all before bed, he would punish me. I don't want to be punished. The grin on his face told me that I might have enjoyed it though. The asshole.

School was annoying, I had to listen to all the people whisper behind my back as I walked to class. I heard the jealous gossip, once so girls glimpsed Kisuke ring. The only up side was Sensei's shocked face when I turned in all my homework, before taking a seat as far away from Aida as I could.

I pointedly ignored the chills that were going down my spine. I knew it was just Aida staring at me. It so creepy. The classroom was filled with the spirits of the dead at this point, all chained to him. My parents included. I bit back a sob as mother approached me. She stopped looking hesitant. Then she reached out as if to touch me. I felt ice in my veins as her arm past right through me.

"Can you see us Tsunaki?" I flinched and turned my eyes to my desk. "So you can. I'm sorry Tsunaki, I'm sorry that we didn't believe you, or at least try to listen. I'm sorry for the institution, it was just a prison for you wasn't it? I'm so sorry, I know you are not going to answer me, not that we deserve this chance to say goodbye. I love you Tsunaki, please don't go after Aida. You are the one he wants. Don't let him get you alone. Please do everything you can to stay safe and stay alive. I beg this of you."

I didn't respond to mother, but it hurt so much, my only comfort in this situations is that as long as they are chained to him, they will not become hollows, and that I got to see my mother and father one last time. The sound of chains rattled. I glanced out of the corner of my eye. My father was approaching. I don't think I could sit here like this much longer.

"I'm sorry Tsunaki. I love you, Please listen to you mother, please stay safe."

I got the chance of the life time, I got to see them again, and I hate my curse even more because of it. It truly is a curse in this situation. It hurts so much. I couldn't concentrate on class, and as soon as the final bell rang I bolted out of the classroom. I knew I couldn't take another day of watching and listen to my parents, and not be choked by the grief, it was almost too much today.

I was so relived when I saw Kisuke waiting at the gate. I threw my self into his arms The full wight of my grief finally hitting me. I just started balling into his chest, clinging to him in desperation. Right now he was my only life line as I balled my eyes out.

"Shh, Its okay. You will be okay." He whispered running his finger through my hair. It helped, it helped me a lot for him to just be here. He's probably panicking with no real idea what he doing, but that's my Kisuke.

"I saw them today, they tried to talk to me, and I just sat there. I wanted so bad to say something, to say goodbye. I couldn't, and it hurts so bad. Please Kisuke, please save them." I begged through my sobs.

I felt his sharp in taking of breath and his arms tighten around me before he shifted, and I felt my feet leave the ground. He was carrying me. This wonderful wonderful man.

"I promise." He whispered aginst my head. "I'll free them."

I sobbed harder in just pure relief. If its he promises, then it will be done. Kisuke has never broke a promise, and he does not make them lightly. So I know now that everything will be okay because Kisuke will make it that way.


End file.
